Let's Play a Game
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: oOoWaluigiXLuigi, don't like don't read. Credits to BigMarioFangirl for letting me use her pic for the cover!oOo It seems like a simple little game, you just have to tell a story without saying any words that don't belong in the story. Seems easy to Luigi, up until Waluigi starts to mess with him. First attempt at smut, rated M


**Let's play a game. **

**This story has a heavy M rating for First Time Failure Smut, and because it's guy/guy pairing. Walgi people!**

**oOo**

"Let's play game, Luigi."

Said male jumped at the feeling of someone's hot breath running over his ear, also the sound of it. "W-Waluigi...?"

"I said, let's play a game." Waluigi growled again, giving Luigi a smile that seemed child-like innocent and dark at the same time.

Luigi looked around the park, afternoon had settled in and people where far away from where the two were standing. No one even knew where these men were.

"I want to play a little game," Waluigi rested his hands on Luigi's shoulders, "I think you'll like it as well." he pressed closer to Luigi so that his front was too uncomfortably close to the shorter male's back.

"U-Uh, Waluigi? What is this game exactly?" Luigi swallowed, never before had he been in contact with Waluigi like this in public.

Waluigi laughed before he pulled Luigi backwards behind some trees and he brick wall that marked the perimeter of the park. "Oh, you'll see, Luigi."

"Oh, I see, sex isn't it?" Luigi shook his arm to make Waluigi release it, only get a tighter grip. "Look, it was alcohol. Just because I had a one night stand with you doesn't mean I'm -"

"Shh." Waluigi turned him around, eyes glowing in the dark shadow the trees gave. "It's a game. It goes like this." Waluigi nudged Luigi backward until he was against the brick, pinning his wrists against the wall, "I'm going to ask you to tell me a story. It can be made up or it could be something you did last week, it just needs to be a story. Meanwhile; I'm going to be...doing something to you..." Waluigi brought his face closer to Luigi's, "... Your goal is to not say any words that are not part of your story."

"It doesn't sound too hard." Luigi reasoned with himself aloud. "We both have a turn?"

"Maybe..." Waluigi giggled before he finished, "... So let's sit down, and start."

Luigi slowly slid down the wall to where he was sitting, "OK, I have a question."

"Yes, Luigi?"

"What is the something you're going to do to me?"

"I can't answer that, but when I do it you can't ask me then - or you lose."

"A-alright..." Luigi swallowed, "...don't say anything not part of the story no matter what you do."

"Yes, yes, now start." Waluigi muttered in annoyance, eyes narrowed at his rival.

"Um... Yesterday Mario and I... went to Peach's castle, like normal."

"Uh huh." Waluigi nodded, slowly starting to crawl forward.

"She wanted us to come over because she was too lazy to look at a fountain pipe by herself... So Mario and I looked at it..."

"And then what?" Waluigi asked, his hands now nudging Luigi's legs apart.

"Mario looked at it, and I stood far away from it because I thought it was going to bust." Luigi tried to keep Waluigi's hands away, but the taller shot him a glare that warned him about many dangers that could happen (such as being stabbed with a fork).

"Then, Mario stumbled backward while cussing, just randomly." Luigi gave a nervous smile while he watched Waluigi, whose hands were now slowly running down his thighs.

"Peach thought he had gotten bit by a Fuzzy, so she ran over with her parasol and about started beating Mario with it..."

Waluigi looked up from where he had focused his attention elsewhere, "What then?"

His hands slowly traced over Luigi's crotch, causing him to stiffen up. After silently cursing his sensitivity in that area, his eye twitched before he continued, "Turns out the pipe was... Full of some slime that had built up... I didn't want to touch it; so I made Mario and Toad do it while I went inside with the Pri-NCESS!" Luigi grabbed the grass while jumping a little, Waluigi's hand was now palming Luigi's crotch while the other ran up and down the inside of his thigh slowly.

"N-next, we watched Mario and Toad from a balcony while drinking..." his body was reacting, Luigi realized, because his overalls slowly started to get tight and Waluigi's touches became so good. "...t-tea! Peach started to talk about how that stuff got in... The... Pipe... I... didn't want to talk about it, so I tried to change the subject to..."

Waluigi pushed harder into Luigi's crotch, smile forming on his face while the shorter bit back a moan. He spread his legs a little further, wanting more attention to his quickly growing erection while giving it a little more space at the same time. Waluigi wasted no time with this reward, tapping his fingers on the denim before massaging the bulge.

"...Wa - Wal - wallpaper! I was trying to get her opinion on some - hmm - humming bird designed paper for a - o-oh - orange carpeted room..." Luigi arched his back slightly, the back of his head rolling against the brick. The feeling of a palm pressing harder and harder into his manhood, followed by squeezing with obviously talented fingers before he was groped was probably the best thing he'd felt all day.

Waluigi was obviously amused by how Luigi was acting now, adding more torture by leaning forward and grabbing an overall strap with his mouth after he had teasingly gave Luigi a quick nip on his neck - while at the same time patting his crotch like he was trying to make a baby burp.

"Oh, Wal - 'wallpaper,' Peach said, 'is not what makes a room' f-feel so -'interesting. It's the Fuh-furniture that does it. Oh, yes!' S-she added quickly, ah, ah..."

Waluigi's abuse had gotten worse; he was doing everything he could to make this game much harder. Luigi wanted to throw his head back and moan freely, urging Waluigi on with his palming, groping, massaging, and anything else he would do.

He tried to continue with the story, but Luigi started going on about how a room with "Oh! ORANGE!" carpets could make green "Wal-wallpaper!" resemble "Yes! YESTERDAYS. Painting lessons!" He arched his back some more, Waluigi pushing on his arousal from below.

Then, an idea struck him. Luigi's eyes widened as he quickly spat out, "I then left because the conversation was getting stupid, and then I ran into this c-cute guy in a bar who took me home and just made me - m- moan all night!" Luigi licked his lips before he went on, Waluigi finally pulling his overall strap loose, his hand that was rubbing Luigi's thigh now going underneath the denim.

"He had me on my back," Luigi gasped, trying to open his legs a little further, "I could make those same sounds I made with him right now - OH!"

Waluigi grunted a little, taking his hand that had been massaging Luigi through the denim away so that the hand underneath could do the same thing with his boxer fabric.

"A-agh, Hm- hmm!" Luigi reached up with a shaky hand, nervously undoing the other strap that prevented his overalls from going all the way down, "Oh man, oh, ah..."

"You made those sounds under that guy huh? What was his name?" Waluigi whispered, fingers lightly dragging over the hardness under the boxers. He quickly brought his hand back up to the brim of Luigi's underwear before snaking it underneath, running a forefinger up the base and over the tip before hurriedly getting his hand out.

Luigi finally got to let go a little, "W-Waluigi, oh, Waluigi, don't stop, oh!"

With a chuckle, Waluigi leaned over to Luigi's ear and whispered, "Go ahead and over-exaggerate. If you really need to, go ahead."

Luigi whined before he let out a breathless moan, sliding down the brick wall until he went from sitting up to lying down, His overalls were slowly tugged down - now that nothing could hold them up - by Waluigi's other hand. When Luigi's boxers were revealed, Waluigi's hand then went back underneath them, "Damn it Waluigi, you know I'm - haaaa - v- very sensitive - oh sweet one up..."

"Ah ha." Waluigi sung, "You stopped talking in the story, you lose." his smile grew bigger as he palmed Luigi's erection under the boxers.

Luigi grabbed the grass, pulling it up while he did, "N-now what?" he managed before moaning softly.

"Simple, it's my turn to talk." Waluigi quickly crawled to where he was on top of his victim, removing his hand from Luigi's crotch to support himself. "If you think we made perfect rivals, I bet we'd make perfect lovers."

Luigi looked up at the taller in a confused manner, but gasped and rolled his eyes upward in a moment of pleasure.

Waluigi's eye twitched as he lightly rubbed his own excitement against Luigi's, "Tonight, I could bang you on my couch, lay you in the floor, screw you on the wall, rub you at the bottom of the stairs and - and - and fill you at the top! Not only that, b-but I could bend you over my bed before I f-finish you off by sucking you on it!"

Luigi had started to whine a little louder, enjoying Waluigi speeding up his humping while he spoke like that. His hands flew to the shoulders of the other, digging his fingers into the shirt while trying to kick off his overalls. "Y-yes! Yes! I would love what you'd do to me!"

"Oh - would - you - now?" Waluigi managed between pants, "W-what about you - bouncing on me - in the morning b-before I rinse you one last time in the shower?"

Luigi gasped, "I - I would -"

"You would enjoy it; I'm a - master, weh heh!" Waluigi dug his fingers into the dirt next to Luigi, feeling his climax just a second away, "R-Right, my dirty little Luigi?"

"I'm not your - I'm -I'm -" Luigi groaned one last time before he let out a small - yet slowly increasing in volume - whine, seeing nothing but white while his ears began to ring annoyingly.

Luigi's reaction to a wonderful high sent Waluigi overboard; causing him to push himself down harder onto Luigi and give a low groan in ecstasy, enjoying the brief feeling of the wetness of his own overalls denim before his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of his partner.

After a couple of minutes of resting, Waluigi's mischievous hand slid down once again to Luigi's crotch, pressing the underwear and feeling Luigi – his boxers seemingly sticky and very wet. "Feels like someone had a great time." he laughed.

"Sh-shut up... You're lucky no one found us."

At that statement, Daisy quickly ducked back to the front of the small wall of trees which hid Waluigi and Luigi, peeping in between some trees to get a better look at them. "Well, at least you've got a second layer of clothing down there. I didn't wear any boxers today." Waluigi admitted.

"And how are you going to get rid of all that chaffing on your balls?" Luigi laughed.

Daisy slowly turned away from the two talking before she scurried away - covering her red face and wishing she had a video camera.

***Started at 10:30 on a Sunday, finished at 12:30 Monday morning. I need to go to bed.***

***Added authors note: **

**I felt like typing last night, and this morning I decided to look over it. With that, I feel brave enough to upload it under a heavy M rating – for first time failure smut in the Mario section. ****Well, I've written other things that are M rated that **_**talk**_** about sex, but I've never really typed anything out. It took all my guts laying there on the couch to type the word erection. The next thing I know I have to turn on the AC because this story made my face turn red – I'm not used to – yeah. I****t's short, but it's a smut story. **

**Call me insane, call me sick, call me whatever you want. Just don't call me sane, because I'm Crazee Canadia. ****

**P.S. Now that I think about it, I feel like Daisy at the end of this story looking back over it… why am I uploading it again?**


End file.
